This application relates to an improved floor panel for use in a raised flooring system.
Raised flooring systems are often used in installations where wires, pipes, conduit or any other type of cable must be concealed, but still remain easily accessible. A common application of a raised flooring system is in conjunction with a computer room. A computer room will typically house a plurality of computers and associated peripheral devices which are connected through a large number of cables. Raised flooring systems conceal these cables, while still allowing access them.
One common type of raised flooring system includes an upper floor, which is constructed above and supported by a base floor. The upper floor usually includes a plurality of structural panel elements which are supported above the base floor by pedestals.
One well-known type of floor panel for raised flooring systems includes an upper member which defines a floor face and a lower member which supports the upper member. The lower member will typically have a plurality of hemispherical domes which extend vertically towards the upper member, and which contact and support the upper member. A plurality of pedestals are positioned at the corners of the floor panels to support the lower member above the base floor.
The known prior art panels have proven somewhat successful in achieving the goals of concealing the cables. There are some deficiencies in their construction, however, in that the strength of the individual panels is less than is desired. Some of the prior art floor panels are also difficult or costly to manufacture.